A Place To Call Home
by Avatar Percy of the Watertribe
Summary: Hyo was left by the dragon that took him in. He joins the Fairy Tail guild and makes friends and finds a new family. He reunites with someone from his past. When she finds out what will happen? Will he stay at Fairy Tail? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Time for the new version of my old story. I hope it will be better.

Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is my oc Hyo. When you read this if you follow or favorite, do that. But also review.

'_Yay'_ means thinking

"Yay" means talking

**"Water Dragon Roar" **means an attack.

Let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

It was a cool spring day and a young boy walked through a forest. He appeared to be about eight years of age. He wore a navy blue shirt and black pants with navy boots. He wandered around calling out a name. " Umi, Umi where are you?" " Can you hear me?" This young boy was looking for a dragon. It was the one who raised him. Umi the great water dragon had took him in. She was very large and had large blue wings and shimmering scales. She taught Hyo water dragon slayer magic and took care of him after he was separated from his family.

Hyo kept calling out desperately to Umi. '_Why did she leave me?' _ Hyo became sadder and sadder. He wandered deeper into the forest and found a river. He thought to himself '_I'll look for her in the morning. It shouldn't be too hard to find a large dragon, right?' _ He decided that he would make camp here and fish. He took off his shirt and jumped into the river and started to chase after the fish. He kept grabbing at the fish, but they swam away. _'Come on Hyo, you can get these fish. You're a water dragon slayer. Just flow with the water.'_

He stopped swimming against the current. He just bobbed in the water for a while. He was glad that he could hold his breath for an extended amount of time. The fish started to swim past him. Hyo slowly opened his eyes and tensed his muscles. He saw a large pink fin in front of him. His arm shot out and grabbed it. The fish struggled and tried to get away, but he kept a firm grip on it. He jumped out of the water and tossed the fish on too land. The fish flopped around for a bit and then fell limp.

Hyo made a fire and roasted the fish on a stick. He ate the large fish and was full. He put his head on the soft, green grass and closed his eyes. Then he fell asleep.

At dawn Hyo opened his eyes and slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He caught another fish and ate it for breakfast. He then started to walk through the forest. As he walked he came across a group of dark wizards. They had a young girl tied up.

He snuck up behind the man that had the girl over his shoulder. At least the rest of the group was up ahead. Hyo jumped onto the man's shoulders and produced water from his hands and covered his face. The man eyes closed and he fell to the ground. Hyo cut the ropes with a small knife that he reequipped.

" Run, now", he whispered to her. " Hey, Lenny, you got the girl?" He then saw the girl running away and a young boy. He quickly grew enraged. " Hey guys! This little brat decided to free the girl. Let's teach him a lesson." They all gathered around Hyo. Magic circles popped up in front of the dark guild members. Some of them grabbed weapons from a pocket dimension and others had fire starting to form. One mage launched a blast of flames at him. Hyo jumped in the air and dodged it. As he prepared to launch an attack of his own a member appeared above him with a sword. The swordsman brought the sword down in an arc. Hyo twisted his body out of the way, but the sword still cut his arm. He winced.

He fell to the ground and barley landed on his feet. One member rushed at him with an axe. Hyo brought his hand up and covered it with water. He caught the blade and the water protected his hand. He then jumped and kicked the man in the stomach and quickly landed a punch to his face. Two mages ganged up on him and sent slashes at him with their twin swords. The swords made many small cuts on him and one made a gash on his leg. Hyo jumped back and stumbled as he tried to stand upright. One of the men caught him in the face with an uppercut. He went flying in the air. Then another member jumped above him and kicked him in the stomach and sent him to the ground with an axe kick.

Hyo hurt all over. " Have you learned your lesson now?", one of the mages asked. He stood up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. " You scared? Maybe, your gonna run home and cry to your mommy." Hyo gazed at the ground sadly. " Oh, so she's dead, huh. I bet your sister or brother is too. Maybe, they hate you and that's why you're alone. " Shut up!" A blue magic circle appeared in front of him. **" Water Dragon's Roar" ** A large torrent of water was propelled from his mouth. It knocked out part of the guild members. **" Water Dragon's Bullet Attack" ** Small bullets of water hit some of the other mages. That got a member of the guild mad. His name was Shinji Kazama. He said too him" You little punk, you ruined my pants". He ran at Hyo and punched him in the ground. He picked the boy up by his shirt and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. Hyo coughed up blood. His arm was then twisted behind his back. Crack! His arm broke. ** " Water Dragon's Wave" ,**he whispered. A wave of water knocked them back. He then used the water and created steam. He limped out of the forest and found his way in a town.

* * *

He saw a large building with a sign that said 'Fairy Tail'. ' _That's the place that Grandpa Rob talked about'_ He opened the guild doors as he limped inside. The guild stared at him. "Help", he croaked out.

Two girls rushed towards him and caught him as he fell. He hoped they'd help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own my OC Hyo. Read and Review! -

Uvuhtar Percy

* * *

Lisanna and Mira quickly caught Hyo before he hit the ground. Mira picked him up bridal style and carried him to the infirmary. The guild looked on in suprise. Mira then set him on the bed and went to tell Makarov. Makarov then sent Reedus to get Porlyusica. Even though the woman hated humans she came to help him. She brought some of her medicines and tended to his wounds and she set his arm in a cast.

After Porlyusica finished fixing up his wounds, Makarov came in. "The child has been through a lot Makarov," Porlyusica said.

Makarov sighed. "Yes, he has.

"Will ask him about what happened? Are you going to invite him to join your guild? Porlyusica inquired.

"If he wishes to join, Fairy Tail's doors are always open. "

_Three days later_

Hyo slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a room with beds lined up against the walls. The walls were a plain white and the floors were made of wood. He felt a faint pain in his torso and his shoulder hurt a bit. He looked down and saw that his torso was wrapped in bandages. He then looked at his left arm and saw that it was in a cast. _ Where was he?'__  
_

He then stopped and surveyed his surroundings once again. He then noticed a short old man wearing an orange hat that reminded him of a jester. He also wore a white shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol. For some reason Hyo felt like he could trust this man. "Hello, child. My name is Makarov. What is yours?"

"It's Hyo, sir"

"Let's have none of that. Call me Makarov or Master Makarov. "He then turned serious once again. "How did you get these wounds?"he asked.

Hyo told him the story of how he fought the dark wizards and hiw he rescued he girl. After hearing his story Makarov asked him if he wanted to join Fairy Tail. Hyo simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. Oh, by the way Makarov can I get some new clothes mine are kind of torn." He gestured to his pants which had some cuts in them.

* * *

That was how Hyo found himself getting a dark blue Fairy Tail guild mark stamped on his shoulder. Makarov gave him a red shirt and a simple pair of black pants. Afterwards he was introduced to Natsu and his friends. They were about three years older than him. They asked basic questions, like how old are you? When's your birthday? Do you like fish ( that was from Happy). When he was asked about his family a sad expression appeared on his face. "My parents died when I was six, they were killed. My sister, if she's alive, is twelve now. She was ten when we lost my parents."

Natsu asked " What do you mean you don't know if she's alive?"

"My sister and I were seperated."

"Oh, okay", Natsu said realizing the subject was sore.

"You know you won't get to meet Erza right now. She is on a two week long mission, Mira said. At the mention of Erza a momentary look of suprise appeared. But, it left as quickly as it came. "When your cast comes off will you show us your magic? Mabye you could go on a mission with Mira-nee and Elf-niisan, and I?" Lisanna looked hopeful. "I'd love too, " he said with a smile on his face.

Makarov tapped him on the shoulder. He had Hyo come with him. "This is a potion from Porlyusica, your broken arm should heal by next week and so should your other wounds." Hyo took it gratefully. "Thanks gramps!"

He ran off to tell his new friends.

* * *

_A week later_

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS" A joyful shout erupted from the Fairy Tail guild. A young boy with slightly spiky red hair jumped up with joy. "It's off! Yeah, I can now go on a mission!" Wakaba and Macao shook their heads. Muttering that kids were too hyper. Hyo ran over too Lisanna. She was talking to Natsu. "Hey, Lisanna do you want to go on a mission? "

"Sure, I'll get Mira and Elfman."

They went over too Mira and Elfman and went to the board to pick a job. "Let's pick an easy one, since it's Hyo's first job," Mira said. They picked a job that was simple. It was to bring a priceless gem to a collecter. It was easy and it went smoothly. Mira was disappointed that she didn't get to see his magic. When they got back they returned with Hyo wanting to go on a job again with them. Mira also had a soft spot for Hyo now.

The next week everything was normal and Hyo experinced his first brawl. The first of many, actually. Natsu then challenged him to a fight, because he was itching to see hus magic . The guild gathered outside and they started to place bets on the winner. The two stood across from one another getting ready. Makarov went between the two of them. "Are you ready?" They both nodded. "Go!" The two dashed at each other. Natsu's fist were on fire and Hyo covered his fists in water. They traded blow for blow. Natsu ducked under a punch and hit Hyo in the face and sent him flying back. He skidded as he recovered. "**Water Dragon's Roar"** A torrent of water was sent towards Natsu. Natsu countered it with his own roar. "**Fire Dragon's Roar" **The two attacks collided neither one gaining ground. They canceled each oother out. Hyo ran at Natsu and jumped in the air. In the air he came at Natsu with an elbow. Natsu evaded his attack. "**Fire Dragon's Talon" " Water Dragon's Talon"**The two attacks hit each it's target. "Let's finsh this", Natsu shouted as he stood back up. They panted but then Hyo nodded. They both sent their elements respective roar at the other. This time they pushed against one wave of water collided with the magical flames. The flames dissapated. Natsu narrowly avoided the atttack. He got ready to retaliate, but Makarov stoped him. "This fight is a tie."

"That's not fair gramps! "Natsu protested.

"Enough, Natsu", he barked.

Natsu huffed. Hyo went over to Natsu. "That was a good match. By the way wil you train with me sometime?"

"Sure, little buddy!"

"Who you calling short! I'm not that much shorter than you! I'll show you short! "

Mira dragged him away. "Whatever you say Hyo."

He huffed. "I'm not short I'm fun-sized."

"If it helps you sleep at night."

* * *

The next day Hyo was sitting at the bar shoveling eggs, bacon, and toast down his throat. He had started to settle into the guild and he had made some friends. Things were good. It just happened that a scarlet haired mage had returned from her job. She went to the bar to get cheesecake, when she noticed Hyo. "Hi, I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

He turned to look at her " I am, uh wait Erza?!"

Her eyes filled with tears. "H-Hyo?"

* * *

**Do you guys think I'm rushing the story? Tell me what you think. Sometimes when I read a fanfiction I imagine the charecters' voices. I think Hyo's voice actor would be Vic Mignonga. Also made a reference to one of Vic's characters. Guess, it's easy. Also, if you guess Hyo's connection with Erza you get virtual cookies. (::) (::) (::)**

**Do you think I should continue? Tell me in PMs or reviews. :)**


End file.
